


His Love is mine Love

by Lilo_93



Series: Liefde is overal. [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Liefde is soms het enigste wat je nodig heb.





	His Love is mine Love

**Author's Note:**

> Omdat Alex lynn 1 van de mooiste personen uit de racewereld is.  
> En ik een altijd een zwak heb gehad voor mijn lieve Waffel. Hoe kan je niet van Stoffel houden.

Ik kijk naar Mitch. Hij staat op het podium met echt zo Mitch lach. Ik sta bij de andere. Ik voel de armen van Stoffel om mij heen. Ik trek hem dicht tegen mij aan. Ik voel de tranen in mijn nek. We hadden zo gehoopt dat het weer als ouds zou worden. Stoffel, Mitch en ik op het podium. Dat was onze droom. Maar het ging mis en ik kon direct die droom vergeten. Ik trek Stoffel tegen mijn borst aan. "Was Pierre maar hier." "Ja het zou fijn zijn als Pierre hier was." We kijken naar hoe Mitch straalt. Ik gun het hem. Maar het was mijn race. Stoffel en ik lopen na de viering naar het hotel. Ik heb geen zin in feesten. Ik hoor mijn naam en kijk naar Mark. Die trekt mij tegen zich aan. "Het spijt mij zo Alex, we zijn nu aan het kijken wat er mis is mat de auto zodat je morgen nog een kans krijgt om te laten zien wat je waard bent." Ik huil zachtjes. Ik ben blij dat Mark er ook voor mij is. Ik weet dat hij en Mitch heel close zijn maar hij komt ook regelmatig met mij praten. Dankzij hem kan ik nu weer meedoen met Formule E. "Ga je straks nog mee of blijf je liever even in het hotel." "Liever in het hotel, wil graag wat bijslapen." "Is helemaal goed, ik zie je morgenochtend bij het ontbijt en dan praten we even verder, zal ik Mitch straks naar je kamer sturen." "Dat zou fijn zijn."

Ik laat mark los en loop naar Stoffel. We lopen naar mijn Kamer. Stoffel laat zich op het bed vallen en ik ga naast hem liggen. Hij legt zijn hoofd op mijn borst. We vallen in slaap. Een paar uur later hoor ik twee stemmen van twee mensen die ik goed ken. Ik draai mij naar de stemmen. Pierre en Mitch zitten op de bank te praten. Ik maak voorzichtig Stoffel wakker. Als die Pierre ziet sprint hij naar de bank. Hij laat zich in de armen van Pierre vallen. Pierre trekt hem op zijn schoot. Mitch komt naast mij zitten en verbergt zijn gezicht in mijn nek. "Ik wou zo graag weten hoe het met je ging lieverd." Ik draai mij naar hem toe. Mitch gaat liggen en trekt mij in zijn armen. We kijken elkaar aan. Ik druk mijn lippen op zijn mond. We zoenen. Het is niet de eerste keer. We kijken elkaar aan en dan besef ik dat hij het ook voelt. "Ik wil zo graag morgen met jou en stoff een podium delen, dat is de ultieme droom." Stoffel en Pierre gaan naast ons liggen. Zo blijven we ene langere tijd op het bed liggen. "Sleepover doen net als vroeger." "Dat lijkt mij een top idee." Iedereen pakt snel zijn spullen bij elkaar en dan kijken we elkaar aan. Stoffel heeft een arm om Pierre geslagen en kust hem verliefd. Ik trek Mitch tegen mijn borst aan. We zijn altijd heel close geweest. Wij vieren zijn een goed team. Ik mis Pierre wel soms maar ik weet dat hij gelukkig is in Formule 1. Die nacht liggen we met ze alle op bed. Mitch had bier gehaald en Stoffel had onze favoriete film gevonden. Mitch ligt tussen mijn benen. Mijn hand door zijn haren. Dit voelt goed. Ik hoor iemand kloppen op de deur en zie Mark en Jenson staan. De twee komen de kamer inlopen. Stoffel staat op en slaat zijn armen om Jenson. "Ik ben zo trots op je kleine waffel." Mark trekt Mitchie in zijn armen. Ik kijk naar Pierre. Wij hebben nooit iemand gehad die ons zo erg steunde. Ik kijk naar Mark en Jenson. Mark trekt mij tegen zich aan. Jenson heeft ook zijn armen om Pierre geslagen. "Weetje wie we missen." Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Ik weet het, Fernando." Ik kijk Mark vragend aan. "Mark en Jenson zijn altijd heel close met Fernando geweest, ze hebben figuurlijk Stoffel geadopteerd." "De grote Mcclaren familie." "Dat klopt, daarnaast vinden we het alle drie heel belangrijk dat de jonge rijders ook bij ons terecht kunnen." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Ben ik dan ook welkom bij jou." "Meer dan welkom." Mitch laat Mark los zodat ik even een moment kan hebben." Pierre, Stoffel en Jenson komen bij ons staan. We kijken elkaar aan. Morgen word van ons. "Wij gaan er weer weer en zien jullie na de race, Stoffel Pierre is bij ons te vinden na de race."

Mark en Jenson geven ons nog een hug en verlaten daarna de kamer. Ik trek Mitch tegen mij aan en voel de armen van de twee andere jongens om mij heen. Ik heb hier alles wat ik nodig heb. We gaan terug op het bed liggen. "Ik zeg slapen en morgen zien we wel hoe en wat." We kleden ons om. Ik kruip onder de lakens. Mitch komt aan mijn kant van het bed liggen. Stoffel gaat naast mij liggen en trekt Pierre tegen zich aan. We hebben wel vaker met ze vieren in 1 bed gelegen. Ik sluit mijn ogen en val in slaap.

De volgende ochtend word ik wakker door de wakker. Mitch ligt half op mij. Ik druk mijn gezicht in zijn nek en kus hem. Hij rolt ons om. Stoffel word ook langzaam wakker. Snel trek ik Mitch mee naar de badkamer. We trekken onze kleding uit en gaan onder de douch staan. We kijken elkaar aan. Hij drukt zijn lippen op die ban mij. We zoenen. Onze handen verkennen elkaars lichaam. Dit is de eerste keer sinds maanden dat we close zijn. "Wees de mijne Alex, ik wil nu echt serieus voor je gaan." Ik kus hem en geef hem alle liefde die ik in mijn lichaam heb. Als we beide zijn klaargekomen trekt Mitch mij tegen zich aan. "Wij gaan vandaag winnen en dan vieren we dat mooi in het mooie Nieuw Zeeland van mij, je gaat mooi een maand met mij mee." "Wat gaan we daar doen." "Trainen, tijd doorbrengen met Mark en Jenson en vooral tijd voor elkaar hebben." "Blijven we teamgenoten." "Dat blijven we, ik laat je nu nooit meer gaan." We zoenen en strelen nog een keertje. Het alarm gaat. "Tijd voor de racedag, ik hoop dat Stoffel en Pierre niks hebben gehoord." We kleden ons aan. Ik zoen nog een paar keer Mitch. Ik krijg geen genoeg van hem. Hij is alles wat ik jarenlang heb gezocht in een relatie. We kennen elkaar als geen ander. Ik doe voorzichtig de deur open en zie twee naakte personen op het bed liggen. Ze hebben niks door. Ze hebben alleen maar oog voor elkaar. Mitch staat naast mij. De twee andere jongens lachen alleen lief naar elkaar. Ze zitten helemaal in hun eigen bubbel. Pierre trekt Stoffel nogmaals in zijn armen. "We hebben echt de beste vrienden." "Ja, ik ben blij dat stoffel de liefde bij hem heeft gevonden." Stoffel draait verlegen zijn hoofd naar ons toe. Pierre trekt snel de dekens over hen heen. "Sorry, we hadden even een momentje." "Ja, dat was te merken." "Het is tijd jongens, we moeten een race winnen." 

We zitten niet veel later met Jenson, mark en Fernando aan de tafel. We praten over de race en over het gevolg van dit seizoen. "Alex, ik wou je dit pas na de race vertellen maar Jenson en ik hebben besloten dat je voorlopig met Mitch teamgenoten blijft, je kan daarnaast gewoon je ding doen maar je blijft in het team." Ik sta op en sla mijn armen om mark heen. "Hoe kan ik je bedanken." "Je hebt bewezen wat je waard bent en dat zien we ook en ik denk dat Mitch dit ook heel erg fijn gaat vinden." Ik draai mij naar Mitch. Hij kijkt mij verliefd aan. Ik ga op zijn schoot zitten. Nu pas besef ik hoeveel ik van hem hou. "Kom, ik wil Jev laten zien dat wij ook een super goede bromance hebben." "Je bedoelt romance." We zoenen elkaar. Mark en Jenson kijken elkaar blij aan. "Dus, hoeveel was het ook al weer." "Ik weet dat we een deal hadden gesloten maar zie je dan niet dat je de juiste beslissing hebt gemaakt." Ik blijf bij Mitch en dat gevoel is zo speciaal.

Tijdens de voorbereiding van de race zitten Mitch en ik nog heel even alleen in 1 ruimte. Iedereen heeft besloten om ons met rust te laten. Mitch zit wijdbeens op mijn schoot. Ik zoen hem. "Dit word onze race." "Dat word het zeker." Mitch duwt mij naar achter. Hij maakt mijn broek los en die van hem. "We hebben nog een half uur Mitch." "Precies genoeg om nog liefde met je te maken." We maken liefde. We gaan helemaal in elkaar op. We kijken elkaar aan. "Ik hou van je Mitch Evans, dat doe ik al jaren, ik hou zoveel van je prachtig mooi uniek persoon." We zoenen. "Ik hou van je Ace, het was liefde op het eerste gezicht destijds." Ik maak Mitch snel schoon. Hij doet hetzelfde bij mij. Het is tijd voor de race van ons leven.

2 uur later sta ik samen met Mitch en Stoffel op het podium. Het is de droomrace geworden waar ik zo naar uit gehad gekeken. Mitch op de derde plaats. Stoffel op de tweede en ik voor het eerst sinds jaren op de eerste plaats. Ik zie 4 mannen super trots naar ons kijken. Mitch pakt mij bij mijn kraag en drukt zijn lippen vol op mijn mond. "F.ck wat iedereen hier over zegt, ik hou van je en dat mag iedereen weten." Niet veel later staat Pierre naast Stoffel op het podium. We genieten en feesten. Tegen een uur of 2 zoeken Mitch en ik onze hotelkamer op. We hebben gefeest. En kwamen nog heel veel bekende tegen. Mitch trekt zijn kleding uit en kust mij. "Morgen zit ik met jou in het vliegtuig naar huis en daar gaan wij genieten van de overwinning en maken we de beste tijd van ons leven." "Het is tijd voor ons."


End file.
